When the light come back
by UroborosQueen
Summary: ¿Qué penso en aquel momento cuando sus poderes fueron arrebatados?¿Y al ver a Rukia?, los pensamientos del pelinaranja en aquella ocasión, y los de ella al volver a verle...  Basado en el manga,459
1. the light come back

**Título: When the Light come back**

**Pairing: Ichigo'Pov + Rukia's Pov - IchiRuki**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, pero Tite me hizo muy feliz en el capitulo 459, por eso ya te amo x3**

**Nota: Está basado en el cap 459 puede contener spoilers**

_Ichigo's Pov:_

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, había conseguido recuperar mis poderes, poder controlar mi fullbring, y en tan sólo un segundo lo había perdido todo, volvía a ser ese vulnerable humano que no podía proteger a los demás . Era terriblemente frustrante ver como en estos 17 meses los demás se han ido separando de mí por el mero echo de protegerme, ¡ Se han sacrificado por mi bienestar, joder!...

- **Maldita sea…, maldita sea… - me repetía a mí mismo..**

Había sido un completo idiota, había confiado en la primera persona que me había dicho que me ayudaría a recuperar mis poderes, ¿Por qué demonios había sido tan estúpido?. Mi deseo de ser shinigami de nuevo me había nublado la razón. Ginjou sonreía ante mí su sonrisa era cínica y victoriosa, mientras que yo estaba hundido y frustrado, ¿Jamás volvería a salvar a los demás?, ¿No podría salvarles?, ¿Ni ver fantasmas?, ¿¡Nunca más vería a Rukia!

- **¡! – **grité ante mi impotencia, las lágrimas salían solas de mis ojos esta vez no podía ocultar mi maldito dolor al ser traicionado, al haber sido tan imbécil…

La lluvia parecía estar de mi parte, quería que ocultara las lágrimas bajo aquellas gotas que ella misma proporcionaba, alo mejor estaba de mi parte…, o tal vez se reía de mí al fiarme de ellos. Aquellos a los que había considerado amigos en un periodo de tiempo tan pequeño. En un momento que necesitaba que alguien me hablara de espíritus, poderes, fantasmas… Ahora maldecía haber dicho alguna vez que quería ser un humano normal… Había insultado mis raíces sin darme cuenta y ahora las echaba de menos…

Sus risas golpeaban mi mente ante mis gritos, ¡Quería desaparecer!, ¿Qué había pasado con mis compañeros shinigamis?,¿¡Acaso sólo me habían utilizado?, ¿¡Ya no necesitaban a un maldito ryoka!

Ella apareció en mi mente en aquel momento, recordaba cada momento que me había echo entrar en razón llamándome "descerebrado", "imbécil", había conseguido siempre levantar mi animo, ¿dónde esta aquella luz?, ya no la sentía…

- **Devuélveme mi poder Ginjou… - **dije a modo de súplica y desesperación.

- **Ya te lo he prestado por demasiado tiempo, era normal que lo cogiera ¿no es así? – **Su tono me pareció burlón, parecía estar sobre mí, ¿Cómo se atrevía haberme utilizado de esa forma?.Había conseguido destruir mis sueños en tan poco tiempo, apreté los puños con frustración, pude notar como me hincaba las uñas en la piel…

- **¡Ginjou! – **volví a gritar entre lágrimas, debía conseguir mi poder, debía conseguir lo que había anhelado en todo este tiempo, me tambaleé hacia los lados e intenté seguirle pero sentí como algo me atravesaba, ¿Acaso pensaba matarme?

Pero me equivocaba, él estaba tan sorprendido como yo, dirigí la mirada hacia detrás encontrándome con las dos personas que no pretendía ver, mi padre, aquel que llevaba desaparecido por unos días y Urahara-san estaban juntos…¿Incluso ellos habían actuado a mi costa?... Sentía que dentro de mí algo se rompía…

- **Papá…, Urahara-san- **susurré sorprendido comprendiendo todos los pensamientos que venían a mi mente, tenía clavada en mi pecho una espada que no me había matado . Eso significaba que…¿Me estaban devolviendo mis poderes?...No, no los quería de esta manera, no quería que me los proporcionaran por pena, por angustia al verme tan decaído para intentar animarme… Una vez los conseguí para protegerles…¿Pretendían dármelos para protegerme de mí mismo?

**- V...Vosotros también…, no…yo... **

**- Idiota, no soy yo…- **susurró mi padre, dejándome aún más sorprendido, hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza – **Ya deberías ser capaz de ver. Mira más de cerca…**

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde él me indicaba, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…Era ella… Rukia había vuelto, y volvía a darme sus poderes como la vez que nos conocimos,¿Quizás estaba soñando con su presencia?. No, no era así…era ella podía sentir como el reiatsu volvía a fluir dentro de mí…Volvía aquello que tanto anhelaba, mis poderes de shinigami. Aquel kimono como uniforme que solían llevar en la sociedad de almas, incluso pienso que el mío había cambiado un poco, incluso echaba de menos tener en mis a zangetsu, ¿Recordaría todas la batallas en las que habíamos luchado?.La miré de nuevo, buscando un porque en su mirada, me debía muchas explicaciones después de tanto tiempo.

**- Rukia…**

**- No has cambiado nada, descerebrado – **sonrió de manera fugaz, sin duda ella había cambiado demasiado, ya no podría decirle enana tan cómodamente, se veía más madura, e incluso me percaté de que era subcapitana… Pero no era lo que me importaba en aquel momento, me acerqué a ella y le dí un golpe en la frente.- **¡Idiota!, ¿Qué se supone que haces?, ¿Para esto querías verme? – **frunció el ceño.

**- Has tardado enana… **- no podía controlarme, ya ni siquiera podía controlar mis emociones, mi orgullo había quedado roto, acaricie su pelo corto y acerqué su cabeza a mi pecho – **Has tardado…**

- **Ya estoy aquí, Ichigo – **me sonrió…

Sí tenía razón…, había vuelto mi luz…

**Fin:**

**Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido?, espero que os haya gustado los pensamientos de Ichigo, el próximo y último capítulo serán los pensamientos de Rukia en este tiempo hasta verle**

**Nos vemos!**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**


	2. The susbtitute is happy

**Título: When the substitute is happy**

**Pairing: Ichiruki / Rukia's pov**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, solo les dedico buenos pensamientos al IchiRuki ~**

Sin duda el tiempo era capaz de cambiar a las personas, y yo lo sabía perfectamente, me había abstenido a volver a Karakura por aquel idiota, para que sin mí, pudiese hacerse fuerte, pero sin duda no todos maduramos de la misma manera. Gracias a Urahara estaba dispuesta a devolverle sus poderes como aquella vez que nos conocimos, había estado observando a Ichigo en algunas ocasiones, y desconocía a aquel idiota, su carácter, era diferente, se alejaba de los demás, y nadie era capaz de romper esa coraza que le protegía como yo hice una vez.

"**Ese idiota, siempre necesita mi ayuda para avanzar…"**

Pensaba esperar un tiempo más para volver a su lado, pero oírle gritar de aquella forma entre llantos había hecho que mi corazón diese un vuelco, jamás había pensado que para él, ser shinigami sustituto fuera tan importante, tan significativo, y su motivo de seguir adelante.

**- No puedo seguir esperando, su alma parece quebrarse conforme más tardo en acercarme a él… - **Estaba dispuesta a acercarme a él de nuevo, a decirle "idiota, deja de ser un crío, y mira hacia adelante", quería controlar ese sentimiento como siempre mi capitán me había dicho, la lucha por el orgullo era la que podía matar a Ichigo, y perderle…, no, no estaba dispuesta él aún tenía muchísimo que vivir, tanto como humano como de sustituto.

**- Rukia … - **susurró Renji a mi lado, cogiéndome del brazo – **Si actúas, no nos quedará más remedio que ir contigo.**

**- Entonces…, ha llegado el momento de volver, ese llorica nos necesita – **sonreí divertida deshaciéndome de su agarre, y yendo hacia él. No me gustaba verle suplicar, y jamás esperaba verle tan desesperado, me rompía tanto el alma, sin duda el poder del tal Tsukishima era espeluznante, y esta vez no era sólo su lucha, use la espada que tenía entre mis manos y le atravesé, sabía que no podía verme, y en un momento me sentí mal, como si lo hiciese a traicción.

**-**_** Idiota, no soy yo, mira más cerca….**__- _la voz de Isshin me hizo cruzarme con su mirada de nuevo, al verle tan sorprendido no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante su cara tan patética.

- **Rukia…**

**- No has cambiado nada, descerebrado – **volví a sonreír de manera perspicaz, con su mirada parecía regañarme y lo sabía, le había hecho esperar nada más y nada menos que 17 meses, y ya estaba desesperado. Aunque al ver como recuperaba su determinación siendo shinigami de nuevo me hacía desdichada de haber luchado a su lado una vez, es más de volver a recobrar esos tiempos.Me dio un pequeño golpe en la frente, que me hizo fruncir el ceño, sin duda me echaba de menos, pero sólo para poder meterse conmigo…

**- Has tardado mucho, enana…** - dijo con cierta indignación, pero me abrazó por la cabeza, tocando mi cabello ahora corto, le había quitado su apoyo y verme de nuevo le había hecho feliz, como yo al verlo ser el de siempre, como si el Ichigo que dejé atrás nunca se hubiese ido.

**- Ya estoy aquí Ichigo – **vi como esbozaba una sonrisa, y le dí un pequeño golpe en el pecho, teníamos una nueva batalla pendiente, y seguro que los dos juntos, como meses atrás seríamos capaz de cualquier cosa, porque ese idiota era feliz…

Había vuelto a darle brillo a su vida…

**Fin:**


End file.
